


Meet the Moms

by Matchappreciated



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Time Travel, time dilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchappreciated/pseuds/Matchappreciated
Summary: Weiss has been secretly working on a project that is sure to make Ruby happy. Unfortunately, they got more than they expected when they tried it out.-Or... it's in the title and tags. They time travel and end up meeting the moms of RWBY.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Meet the Moms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frenemies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/666265) by A.G. Nonsuch. 



> I'm wanting to go back and write for WR Week 2019 and '(Meeting) Family/Parents' is on there. When I saw that, A.G. Nonsuch's Frenemies artwork (check out all their stuff!) came to mind and I just had to include the idea in this little oneshot.
> 
> So enjoy! Or else.

They were snuggling on the couch in their dorm with Weiss running her fingers through Ruby’s short hair and Ruby telling stories about her family from long ago. The whole moment was soft and quiet, peaceful. “... know you would have liked her and she would have loved you just as much as I do. Well maybe not _as_ much but a more than a normal amount.”

This wasn’t the first time she had heard about Summer Rose but upon hearing it now, Weiss decided that it was time. She had become very proficient in time dilation before she finally unlocked her summons but recently she had started focusing on a very specific task. What was once a selfish goal of hers now became something she hoped could make her girlfriend happy. “Hey Ruby?”

“Hmm..?” Was the contended response.

“What if- what if we could meet her? Would- would that be something you’d want to do?”

Looking up with slightly sad eyes, Ruby murmured, “We can go visit the cliff after-”

“No, I mean, as in the real her. Not where she’s- where her- where you talk to her.” Weiss replied.

“Of course! I mean she’s my mom and I miss her. And I really want you to meet her. I know Yang would really really love it if she could see her just one more time. But I remember what Jinn showed us so…yeah, no.”

Weiss thought about what she was about to do one more time. She didn’t want to get Ruby’s hopes up only to see the disappointment on her face but she was confident in her abilities and what she was about to do. “You know how I’ve been studying in the training room so often recently?”

Receiving only a nod she continued. “I’ve been focusing on my time dilation and believe I’ve discovered a way for us to, erm, travel back in time.”

Ruby just stared at her for a few seconds before jumping up with excitement. “Really!? You can do that? Of course you can, you wouldn’t joke about something like that. Can we do it now? Oh man what do I say? Will she know who I am? I hope she can teach me some cool moves!”

Cutting off the energetic redhead before she could continue her excited babbling, Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and her girlfriend’s wrist before heading to an empty training room. Ruby seemed thrilled with the idea but if they didn’t try it immediately, Ruby would sink too far into her own head and heart. Not to mention she herself would begin overthinking what she was about to do.

Making it to the room, Weiss instructed Ruby to hold tight to her as she held her sword straight upward, and concentrated as hard as she could. She mentally calculated that about 15 years would be enough for what they wanted to do. It would be around that time that Ruby would have already been born but Summer was still around being ‘super mom’. Feeling the pull and strain of her glyph, she was glad Ruby was buried into her back holding her up. Before long, she felt the drain of her semblance cease and saw the world warp around them.

\---

Ruby and Weiss looked around and noticed the room they were in had changed, but only slightly. The high-tech walls and floors were less advanced and the air seemed to hold more of a chill than it did before.

“Weiss you did it! At least I think you did. Did you?” Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss just nodded along as she came to understand the flaw in her plan. The two of them were currently in Atlas Academy, on a floating city, in the frozen tundra. Fifteen years ago, Ruby and Yang were on a small island in a little Patch of Vale. She was so focused on changing time that the space between them never occurred to her; it was a major oversight on her part. So even though they successfully went back in time, Summer Rose would be-

...walking through the doors to their training room?!

“Oh! Umm I’m sorry. I didn’t think anyone was using this room. I’ll just go and let you guys continue training.” Ducking her head and backing out, Summer quietly stumbled out more apologies.

Weiss turned away from Summer to see Ruby was frozen in place, then looked back to see Summer almost out the door, then back to her still stiff girlfriend. Deciding Ruby wasn’t going to snap out of it in time, Weiss called out for her to stop. “Wait! We were just leaving. You can have the room. Or, if you want we can stay. And train with you since it’s just you by yourself. Or not. Whichever.” Ruby’s habit of babbling was definitely starting to rub off on her.

Fortunately, Summer stopped moving and looked up at them shyly. “Some other people are coming but one of them wanted to watch the doubles round of a Haven team. I came early to get us a room.”

Ruby seemed to rouse herself from her daze and perked up at the mention of more people. “‘Other people’? You mean your team?” Thankfully she kept semi-composed and stayed put by her side. Weiss wasn’t sure if it was because she was still awestruck or she understood how delicate this situation could be, she was guessing it was the former. Either way, she was glad Ruby was acting calm and going along with it.

“One of my teammates, yes. But there are some others guys we hang out with that are joining us.”

Leaning closer to Weiss to whisper in her ear, Ruby excitedly commented. “Maybe it’s my dad! Then you can meet both of them together! Oh my gosh she looks just like the pictures we have! But I don’t remember her being this shy. Maybe that’s why I’m so awkward when meeting new people! I get it from my mom.”

Before Weiss could respond to Ruby or continue her exchange with her girlfriend’s mom, Summer was pushed further into the room as three more girls joined them.

“-just saying I could totally take him.” Said one of them; she had long black hair with a purple bow on top and almost glowing amber eyes that bounced between her companions.

“That fight was over in seconds. That giant fourth year, Ghira was it? Just threw those third years around like a Sabyr playing with a mouse grimm.” Countered the first girl. She also had long black hair but hers was wild and partially tied back with a red bandana. “Your team also lost in the first round. There’s no way you could beat his. It’s useless.”

“I totally could! Remember that fight last semester? Or that time we went to that club? Or how I-”

Blocking out the conversation, Weiss took notice that all four of them were wearing the old Beacon uniforms. Summer, though she was missing her always present cloak, Raven, whom she recognized from their previous meeting/kidnapping, the energetic one with the purple bow, and the quiet white-haired one with light blue eyes that looked like…her…mother. Oh.

Weiss quickly took in this new information and frantically tried to fit all the pieces together. Fifteen years ago, Summer Rose should have been in Patch and Raven should be with her tribe in Mistral. But this wasn’t 15 years, it was further than that by several years from what she could tell. Her subconscious wish to see her mother as she was must have jumbled in her thoughts as she focused her time glyph and sidetracked their time destination.

“Hey Ruby,” she leaned over to whisper, “I think we’re at one of the Vytal Festivals that Atlas hosted.”

Ruby of course wasn’t fazed. “That is so cool!” She whispered back. “Though it does kind of suck that Mom doesn’t know who I am yet since she’s still too young, but she’s still my mom you know? And I’m really happy I get to see her again no matter how old she is.”

While they were whispering back and forth with each other, the two bickering brunettes stopped talking and finally noticed the red and white duo. “Who’re you guys?” Raven barked.

Both girls opened their months to explain but before they could reply, she went on. “You from Vacuo? Stupid Ozpin makes us wear these stupid uniforms but you guys can wear whatever you want.”

Summer piped up for the first time since the others arrived. “Raven, we’ve been over this…” she breathed out.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever Summer.” Raven dismissed her. “Are you guys gonna train with us too?”

“That would be so cool!” Ruby shouted out. Weiss still had Myrtenaster out but Ruby started spinning in circles patting her back where Crescent Rose should be. They had left the dorm room so fast earlier that she hadn’t grabbed her weapon. “Oh umm, but I kind of forgot my weapon…” She paused, trying to figure out what to call Raven. Her parent’s teammate? Yang’s mom? Qrow’s sister? Auntie Raven?

Thankfully, the girl with the purple bow stepped up to help. “We haven’t had introductions yet! This hot headed bird brain is Raven Branwen and that’s Summer Rose, leader of team STRQ. They’re first years. The silent one behind us drinking her juice is Willow of SNWW, a fourth year. And my name is Kali Notte of SLMN, second year. If you guys ever need help with anything just come to us. We’re good at getting things done.” Kali finished confidently and with a small smirk on her face that Raven mirrored.

Barely taking in the information, Ruby introduced themselves. “Hi! My name is Ruby and this is my partner and the best girlfriend ever Weiss Sch- ouch.” Ruby rubbed her side where Weiss had quickly elbowed her before continuing. “And we’re half of team RWBY!”

“Doesn’t that get confusing? Ruby/RWBY?” Summer asked.

“It does!” Ruby finally ran over to Summer from where they had arrived a few minutes ago.

Since she was still standing in the middle of the room, Weiss moved closer to the group too. “You can go ahead and use the room but do you mind if we stay and watch?”

“Of course not!” Kali replied. “You can watch me kick Raven’s tail before I go find that Ghira guy and teach him a few things.”

And then it was just Ruby and Weiss with their younger mothers.

Summer tried to restart the conversation even though she kept her head tilted down and her words soft. “I- I like your cloak. It matches your, um, hair.”

“Thanks! I like yours t- your eyes! Heh, I like your eyes. We match.” Ruby managed to stumble out once she noticed her mom wasn’t wearing her trademark white cloak.

“Right we do!”

“Yep.”

“Yes.”

“…Do you want to see my weapon?”

Meanwhile, Weiss could do nothing but watch her mother drink her juice box as Willow stared right back. Every once in a while, Weiss would open her mouth as though she was going to say something but then she closed it. There were so many things she had wanted to speak to her mother about, but now that she had the chance, she couldn’t think of anything appropriate. She wasn’t expecting to see her on this trip, it was supposed to be all about Ruby and Summer, not her own mother.

Suddenly grabbing Ruby’s hand, she tugged until their arms were around each other’s waists. “This is my girlfriend Ruby. But you already know that. She actually ran into me and caused an explosion but she eventually grew on me.”

Ruby took over but talked to Summer. “Yeah, she wasn’t very nice when we first met but she relaxed the longer we were together. Then even more when we got together-together.”

“And she’s really good with her weapon. She got into school two years before everyone else and didn’t change because of it. Well maybe a little bit but all good things.”

“She’s is sooo amazing with her semblance. I mean she was really good with it before but now she’s, just, wow!”

Raven ran up to them but stood behind Summer. “If you’re really as good as you say then we’ll definitely have to spar sometime. But for now, Summer! Kali’s trying to do that thing again!”

“Come on Raven,” Kali cajoled, approaching the group slowly. “I thought you were a big, bad, huntress. But here you are hiding behind your team leader like a little kitten.”

“Summer! She’s doing that thing! That thing! Keep her away!” Raven practically begged as she ran in circles around the shorter girl. Summer grabbed Kali from behind when she lunged forward in order to keep her from chasing her teammate. “Kali, you know Rae hates it when you- oommph. Willow, a little help here?”

“Hmmp…just- let me…errg…get her!”

Instead of helping like her friend asked, Willow just stood there watching with no change in her expression and lips still wrapped around the straw. A soft noise came from one of Summer’s pockets. She barely kept hold of Kali with one hand and pulled out a thick, rectangular scroll with the other. Letting out a sigh, she bopped her captive on the head before gripping the back of her shirt. “Guys, it looks like Tai and Qrow are in trouble again. We should probably go help them.”

Raven let out a squawk as Summer grabbed her and dragged her to the door. “They’re big boys, let them get themselves out of it for once.”

Summer paused when she came even with Ruby and Weiss and gave them a little smile. “It was nice to meet you two. I hope I’ll see you around sometime.”

“Next time I see you guys I expect a real fight to back up all that boasting! It’s been some time since I had some good competition.” Raven promised as she was dragged away.

Kali, having wiggled out from Summer’s hold, followed behind but gave each of them a quick, warm hug. “I look forward to talking more with you guys. I would love to know more about the adventures of team RWBY.”

Finally, only Willow was left in the room. Not having said a word so far, it was a surprise that she broke the silence. “Summer’s shy when meeting new people but she really enjoyed meeting you guys. It just takes some time for her to get comfortable. I could tell Raven didn’t hate you and Kali felt comfortable enough to turn complete gremlin with you here.” Slurp. She sipped the last of the juice and Willow turned to leave.

Ruby, watching Weiss watch her mom go, thought she looked a little sad. Ruby often didn’t understand her girlfriend or why she did some things, but other times she just _knew_ what it was that was making her down; this was one of those understanding times. After a few seconds of puzzling through, she called out. “What about you?”

When Willow turned back, Ruby continued. “Did you like us too? Erm, hanging out with us I mean?”

Pausing to think about the question, Willow replied. “I can tell you two really love and trust one another. That’s something everyone should have at least once. Plus, you were amusing and I wouldn’t mind spending more time around you. Either of you. But until then…” She nodded before leaving a silence behind her just as loud as the ruckus before her.

And then the red and white girls were left alone thinking about what just happened. “That just happened. Right?”

Instead of replying, Weiss turned and hugged Ruby, tucking her head in her shoulder and squeezing really hard. “She said she wanted to spend more time together! It’s been so long since she-” She cut herself off and squeezed tighter.

Ruby squeezed back sensing Weiss needed the contact. “Your mom was cool. I didn’t know she was a huntress!”

Taking it as a question, Weiss explained. “Grandfather wanted her to be able to protect herself if she needed to. There were several reasons why I chose Beacon over the other schools you know, and knowing that Mother went there just, I wanted to be able to feel close to her again.”

“Yeah, she was really quiet but, you know.” She finished off the sentence with a small shrug as if that would complete her thoughts for her. “I didn’t know my mom was so shy and awkward like me when meeting new people. And it was kind of fun seeing Raven before she left her team, abandoned Yang and my dad, joined a bandit tribe, teamed up with the bad guys, ran away from Yang again, and just became an all-around bad person. And Kali! It’s like if Nora took over Blake’s body!” Hearing a little giggle from her girlfriend, Ruby smiled. Operation Cheer Her Girlfriend Up was a success.

“Your mom seemed nice. She’s so quiet that you and Yang must have taken after your dad.” Weiss joked.

“Heh. Yeah, I guess us Roses just take some warming up.” They lapsed into silence again still held within each other’s arms. “We can do this again right?” Ruby begged. “This wasn’t like a one-time thing?”

Quick to reassure the redhead, Weiss immediately agreed. “I would really like to get to know Summer some more. We barely got to talk to her before they had to leave. And I still haven’t met your dad.”

Ruby sighed in relief. “Maybe next time we could bring Blake and Yang. I know Yang would love it, at least the Summer part.” She sighed again. “I guess we should go back now shouldn’t we?”

Weiss nodded. She pressed a quick peck to Ruby’s lips before turning around and drawing Myrtenaster once again. Thinking back to a few hours ago when they were curled up on the couch cuddling, Weiss made sure to completely focus on when she wanted to go. The same sensation as before swept over her but quickly disappeared. This time however, she fell to her knees before Ruby could hold her up. “Weiss! Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Ruby cried.

She tried to take a few large breaths before answering but it was taking longer than she expected. “I’m fine. Just tired. That was…a lot of work. Not just anyone can do that you know.” She attempted to sound smug but it lacked attitude. “A quick nap and I should be just fine.”

Ruby bent down and scooped Weiss’ limp body into her arms before heading back to their dorm. She laid her on her bed before climbing in next to her. Laying a lingering kiss on the white-haired girl’s forehead, Ruby wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “Thank you Weiss.” She whispered. “That was more than I could have ever asked for. I love you and I know my Mom does too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notte (Italian) meaning Night  
> Young Kali- energetic, sassy, 'fight me!', gremlin  
> Young Summer- shy with new people, mother authority with friends, doesn't have a cloak because she gets the idea from her friend Ruby  
> Young Raven- same as adult Raven but less emo  
> Young Willow- quiet, is heard when she speaks, loves grape juice
> 
> I dislike the non-conversation between WR and Summer/Willow because I suck at dialogue and didn't have any ideas but I've had this thing in my WIP forever and decided to just deal.


End file.
